Shadow Elf
by I.F.T.S
Summary: AU. Artemis Fowl is an elf, and Holly Short the human this time around. But there's one BIG difference... Artemis isn't a normal elf; but then was he ever a normal mud boy? Please read and review; all types of criticism welcome! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Glad to see you! This is an AU, and I highly suggest that you finish the series first, seeing as this is going to follow the original story plot loosely. But for this first chapters, I don't really think you need to have read anything...But to be on the safe side; please read the first book; just to save me from spoiling stuff for some of you. Anyway, please read and review!**

Artemis Fowl opens his eyes to complete darkness. Without even looking at his alarm clock, he knows the first rays have touched the surface world. Sighing, he throws off the black comforter and pads to the bathroom. Ignoring the light switch, he glances at his appearance in the mirror. Blue eyes stare back, and his obsidian colored hair's a complete mess. Running his slender fingers through it, he turns on the bath, waiting a minute for it to warm.

Jumping in, he quickly scrubs himself down, taking only the slightest care with his sensitive ear tips. Flipping off the torrent of water, he snatches up a towel and dries himself as the steam dissipates. Throwing on a dark pair of jeans and a gray polo, he nabs his black jacket and dashes out the door. Jumping onto the back of a public transportation bus, he hangs on for the ride to Police Plaza.

* * *

Holly Short, heiress to the Short Criminal Empire, looks over her family's finances with an air of disgust.

"Butler! Please get in here!" she calls, tossing the papers onto her desk and leaning back in her leather chair. She steeples her long fingers; a frown pulling at the edges of her full lips and her hazel eyes continuing to glare at the offending paperwork. Rotating her chair to face away from the door, she tries to calm her quick temper by gazing at the beautiful view of her estate. Her right eye twitches slightly, an annoying tic she succumbs to when she's alone. At least no one can see her right now; God forbid she do that in front of someone she's planning to scam.

The door clicks softly behind her, so she flips herself back around to face the man she knows better than her own father.

"Yes Holly?" the seven foot Eurasian asks, blue eyes searching her schooled face.

"Tell me Butler…" she says; leaning forward to put her elbows on the desk. "How's my mother? She hasn't recently done something…odd, has she?"

Butler frowns. "I don't know; shall I go find Juliet? I'm sure she'll know."

Holly shakes her head. "Perhaps I should add a bit more context. Has my mother…bought anything…that belongs more in your line of work recently?"

Butler blanches. "Are you saying that your mother's bought a gun?"

Holly sighs. "No, I was saying—"

"Holly?" Juliet pokes her head in the door. "Your mother's having another episode."

Holly closes her eyes; taking a deep breath. "I'll see to her; will you go with Butler to finish the preparations for tonight's stake-out?" she asks, standing. Both siblings nod, and Holly brushes past them and heads for the stairs. She gets off at the second landing, but pauses before her parent's bedroom door.

Smoothing the dark blue silk of her knee length skirt, she knocks on the solid wood.

"Mother?" Are you all right?" she asks softly. She hears nothing; but nowadays that is worse than the screaming.

"I'm coming in," she warns gently, twisting the knob and cautiously peaking into the room.

"Holly!" An extremely happy voice calls from the darkness. "I'm so gland you're here; you'll never believe what miracle has happened!"

Holly opens the door a smidge more, her shadow stretching into the gloom. "Do tell me Mother; what has caused you such joy this morning?"

"Your Father has returned from his business trip!" Comes the ecstatic reply.

Holly's eyes finally adjust to the none-existent light, and what she sees almost causes her to wince. Her once beautiful mother sits in the bed, finally fully clothed, and next to her is a dummy primarily used as target practice in a gun range. It's dressed up in one of her father's old suits, and it even appears to have some of the basic physical features as her father.

Holly forces herself to smile. "That's wonderful Mother. Should I have Juliet bring you two up some tea while you trade stories?"

"Oh that'd be just wonderful Holly; you're such a good child!"

Holly's hand tightens on the door knob. "It'll be right up."

Forcing herself to close the door softly, she stands in the deserted hall and breathes deeply for a few minutes. Her anger having melted a little, she heads back to her office where she knows the Butlers will be waiting.

"Juliet, I want you to bring one cup of spiked tea to my mother. I assume you can take it from there?"

The blonde nods. "Yeah, I know how to knock her out."

She leaves, and Holly raises an eyebrow at her brother.

"Why must she always leave me to wonder if I should start explaining my wishes in full?" she asks, sitting back in her leather chair.

Butler shrugs slightly. "She _is_ a teenager; probably using text lingo or something."

Holly frowns. "Still, I _do_ worry sometimes…" She shakes her head. "Anyway, is everything ready?"

Butler nods. "Everything is prepared just the way you asked."

Holly smiles, a cold gleam entering her hazel eyes. "Good. I have a feeling that tonight our patience will be rewarded."

* * *

Artemis strides through the automatic doors, nodding to those who wave to him. Managing to catch the elevator before it rises. The two other occupants are a newbie, fresh out of the Academy, and the master-thief/dwarf, Mulch.

Artemis nods to the obviously nervous fairy, and glares down at Mulch.

"What?" Mulch says, trying and failing to appear innocent under Fowl's dark blue gaze.

Artemis doesn't reply, instead the elf looks away, staring blankly at the elevator walls. The kleptomaniac dwarf waits a moment before he attempts to reach into one of the many jacket pockets.

Suddenly, he's thrown against the opposite wall; his shadow alive and holding him pinned. Its pure white eyes bore into Mulch's wide red ones, and it suddenly flashes a literally blinding smile, with teeth the size of bricks.

The new sprite stares in awed horror, while Artemis sighs, brushing invisible dirt from his jacket. "How many times must I tell you not to pick pockets Mulch?" he asks, turning to face the would-be-thief.

Mulch's smile looks more like a grimace. "Just checking to make sure you're still on your toes. Can't have a LEPagent letting their guard down, can we?"

Artemis frowns, and Mulch's shadow tightens his grip. "First of all, I am _not_ a LEPagent; I am a consultant like Foaly. Second, you should know better than to even _think_ about stealing from me; even if I didn't have the ability to manipulate your shadow."

The elevator stops at his floor; and Mulch's shadow releases him, returning to its proper place on the floor. Artemis turns to the terrified officer and smiles kindly.

"You should check your pockets before you turn him in," he says before exiting. Making a beeline for the titanium cube at one corner of the large space, he types in the code and allows the machine to scan his eye. The steel-enforced doors hiss open, and he steps inside the computer wonderland.

"Morning Foaly," he says, sitting in front of a set of monitors and flicking his hand to start them up.

"Is it really? Should be afternoon with how long you took to get here," the centaur replies, turning to face his friend/partner.

Artemis rolls his eyes. "Seeing as _your_ monitors aren't even on, I'd say you got here only seconds before me."

Foaly's eyes widen, and he whips around to find a box saying '_wrong pass code_' flashing on his screen.

"D'Arvit," he curses, retyping his code on an old fashion keyboard. Artemis smiles smugly.

Finally able to get his work station up and running, he glances behind him at the elf. His dark eyes flicker across the screens, taking in all the information.

Foaly squints at his friend. "You're out of magic, aren't you?"

Artemis's ear flicks, and he replies smoothly, "What makes you think that?"

"You're shadow. It's black," Foaly says, more confident.

"So?"

"Don't 'so' me! I'm not blind; I _have_ noticed that the less magic you have the darker your shadow gets."

Artemis frowns. "I can _make_ you blind," he mutters.

"Your attitude too!"

Artemis sighs. "All right, so I'm running on empty. What do you want me to do about it?"

Foaly snorts. "Go ask Julius for a visa for starters! There's a full moon tonight; get one for the whole weekend while you're at it, you could use the sunshine."

Artemis turns away from his computer, eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

Foaly shrugs, trying not to think of all the ways Artemis can destroy him. "It's just that you're awfully pale for an elf…But that's not a bad thing! Plus, you never ask for one anyway! Julius always forces you to go…," he trails off as the elf's gaze gets sharper. Artemis stands, and Foaly flinches, causing Artemis to smile.

"Okay, I'll get a visa, just to get away from you," he pats the half-equestrian on the back. "You sure you'll be able to watch _all_ the screens?"

Foaly snorts, pawing the ground. "How _dare_ you underestimate me! I was working this whole room by myself for _years_ before you came along."

Artemis smiles. "That may be true but you've grown used to having help. Suddenly not having it is going to be quite a shock."  
Foaly waves him away. "Go have your surface time; don't worry about me."

Artemis leaves, and Foaly settles back into his custom chair. Suddenly, one of his screens demands attention. Then another, and two of Artemis's. Soon, every monitor has some emergency on them.

_I already miss him,_ Foaly whines to himself.

* * *

Artemis pauses outside of Commander Root's office. It's not like he doesn't _want_ to go to the surface—what fairy wouldn't?—but he always dreads going up there. Down below the surface, the pure darkness of the night doesn't affect him so much. But up above, with nothing between him and the moon; nothing to help quell the potency of his shadows…

Artemis shakes himself, forcing his hand to knock on the door to Root's office.

"Come in," a gruff voice calls from within.

Artemis steps inside, and Julius Root holds up a large hand for him to wait a moment. Finishing whatever report he was working on, Root turns to his favorite of the two techs.

"What do you want Artemis?" he asks gruffly, chewing on his fungus cigar. He despises Foaly, and so Artemis is only slightly better than 'I wish you were dead.'

"I need a surface visa to complete a Ritual," Artemis replies promptly.

Root raises a bushy eyebrow. _This _particular elf _never_ asks for a visa; it's always Julius himself that forces him to the upper world. If he didn't, the boy'd be perfectly content with only his shadows.

"How long?" he asks, scrambling to get a pen.

"Just for tonight is fine," the younger elf says; but Julius senses a lie.

"How long did Foaly give you?"

Artemis clenches his jaw slightly. "The weekend; but I don't need that long. It's not like I'm going on vacation or something."

"Well, this weekend you are," the Recon Commander states, filling out the pass.

"But sir!" Artemis cries, stepping forward.

"Would you rather have a _permanent_ vacation?" Root challenges, brown eyes hard. "You never go to the surface for more than a few hours. Now I don't know if it's a techie thing, but this weekend you're going to enjoy the sunshine."

Artemis frowns at his choice of words but keeps his mouth shut. Root finishes the visa, and hands it to the pale boy.

"Go head down to the terminal, I've already sent a letter to prepare you a shuttle," Root commands, turning back to his files.

"Now? It's not even nine yet," Artemis says without hesitation.

Julius glares at him. "GO!" he nearly shouts, and Artemis walks stiffly away.

Root sighs, wishing he had a lighter.

_What _is _that boy's aversion to the surface?_ he wonders, continuing to gnaw on his cigar.

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should ditch it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You all asked and I have finally been able to deliver! Here's the second chapter; seeing as everyone likes this story so much!**

Artemis stalks back to the Ops booth, seething from his meeting with Root.

_Why doesn't he understand?_ he fumes, stabbing in the code. He _of all people should see what I'm telling him!_

Foaly, whirls around in his chair, having finally calmed the computers down. The hairs on the back of his neck prickle as the room temperature drops a couple of degrees.

"I'm guessing Julius gave you the whole weekend; no questions asked?"

"Oh, he did more than _that_," Artemis hisses, snatching a pair of the latest wings from the wall. "He's sending me up _now,_ after he threatened to fire me if I didn't stay up there the whole two days."

"Technically you can't be fired because you're a consultant," Foaly points out. Artemis glares solidly at him, and Foaly shivers.

"If I were you, I'd be on my best behavior with Root; seeing as he still hates you."

"Hey, how do you know if he hates me?" Foaly cries, jumping out of his chair and following the angered elf to the door.

"Because I'm his favorite and he treated me like an annoying pest."

Foaly pretends to think before a large smile splits his face. "Yeah, that's the truth. Well, have fun on the surface!" he calls cheerily before slamming the door closed. Artemis sighs, stomping on his anger to fix the temperature of the shadows around him. No sense in making the other fairies at the terminal cold because of his temper.

_Save it for the surface,_ he tells himself as he leaves Police Plaza. _I'm sure there are humans that need a dose of freezing up there._

* * *

Many Hours Later

Artemis pauses at the holographic exit to the surface. Calling up his shadow, he envelopes himself in it before stepping out into the gathering darkness. He knows Root's going to chew him out for helping the terminal police elves; but then again he never said he had to be on the surface the _whole_ time. Deciding that after he's done with the Ritual he'll come back and help with the security, he flicks on the wings and silently lifts into the air.

Flying over the land, Artemis has to admit that it is a beautiful sight. Ireland is probably the least invaded green-place in the world. Though the air still reeks of pollutants.

Ignoring the more popular Ritual sites, Artemis heads to _his_ spot. He knows no one will be there, because he himself wiped the site from every database under the earth. Not even Foaly could find it; if he ever wanted to.

Landing under the ancient oak that had been his first and so far only Ritual place, Artemis turns away from the river and breaks away from his shadow, sending it up into the boughs of the tree to knock down an acorn. The moon is briefly hidden behind a cloud, and the elf shivers as memories return, unbidden. Forcing the paralyzing thoughts away, he thinks only of the mission he must accomplish.

* * *

Holly peers with seemingly infinite patience into the darkness, night vision goggles turning the world green. Glancing down at her watch, she sighs as she notes the time is only just past ten.

Peering back into the night, she suddenly sits bolt upright as a shady figure drops from the sky. It stays where it landed, and Holly worries for a moment that it has spotted them. Nudging Butler, she stares pointedly ahead and he gets the message. Leveling his dart gun with the fairy's back, he pulls the trigger just as the thing bends down…

* * *

Just as Artemis is about to climb up after his shadow, a seed falls at his feet. He bends down to pick it up just as something whizzes over his head. Throwing himself to the ground, he calls his shadow down to conceal him. Another something is shot in his general direction before he is safely hidden.

He hears a whispered curse, and several twigs (possibly branches) snap as the largest human he's ever seen stands.

_Definitely branches,_ he thinks, worming forward. Another, smaller Mud Person rises; and Artemis is surprised to see it's a female.

"Keep alert, Butler," the girl says, not bothering to keep her voice down. "It can't have gotten far."

The giant nods, and he starts to make his way towards Artemis. Deciding to take a risk and try to find out what the hell's going on; he crawls behind the tree and morphs his shadow so that he appears human. Using the surrounding darkness to gauge their distance, he waits for the opportune moment to reveal himself.

* * *

Butler frowns in frustration as the dart sails over the fairy's head. He loads and fires another shot at where he guesses the thing would be lying. Hearing no gasp of surprise or pain, he glances at his charge.

Holly stands, motioning for Butler to do the same.

"Keep alert, Butler," she says, and Butler starts slightly at how loud her voice is. "It can't have gotten far."

Butler nods and leads the way to the tree, eyes scanning the shadows for any sign that the creature may be stupid and try a surprise attack. Pausing by the trunk, he whips around it, gun steady and menacing.

"Please don't shot!" a voice cries, and Butler aims his weapon at a…boy. A normal, cowering human boy.

"Who are you?" Holly asks; peeking around Butler as she sees he's not fired another dart yet just as he growls, "Stand up."

Not surprisingly, the boy does as Butler asks before answering Holly. "My name's Ar-Artemis." The boy winces slightly, pale, slender hands held up before him. Blue eyes dart between Butler's gun and Holly, and the mastermind guesses the boy's age to be no older than herself.

"What are you doing here?" Holly continues.

"I don't know; I'm lost. I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything; I'll just get going…" He tries to get around Butler, but the giant moves with the child.

"How'd you get here? Fly? Because I don't see a boat nearby," Holly notes, wildly glancing around for show.

"I…I really don't know; I can't remember anything… I just…woke up here…" The boy glances down at the ground, black hair hiding his eyes.

_Easy tell,_ Holly thinks. "Liar," she says confidently.

"No! You have to believe me!"

"Well then, if you're missing as you say, then you won't mind coming back to the mainland with Butler and I; would you?" Holly nods, and the Eurasian steps forward, hand outstretched to grab the child's arm. Well, tries to.

Butler's hand passes through, and Holly briefly sees through the illusion. The fairy still has ice-blue eyes and black hair, but is only 111 centimeters tall and his ears end in sharp points. His face twists into a grimace as he pulls away, fixing his mind-trick. Jumping into the air, he starts to start some kind of flying contraption.

"Butler!" Holly cries, and the bodyguard responds in the blink of an eye, nailing the elf in the lower abdomen, obviously aware that that actually equates to the fairy's chest. The target hisses before collapsing to the ground; out cold.

Holly sighs in relief as Butler kneels down, picking up the magical creature with one hand.

"Take him back to the boat, and be sure to tie him up; just in case," Holly instructs, heading back in the direction of the boat.

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, as most of you know; I'm issuing the ****_view's system_****, which basically means that the more views a story has, the quicker I'll update it. ****Reviews****5 views****, and for more information go to my profile. After every story is updated once, I'll check up on the popularity of all my stories and post the order on my profile; so check in often to see where****_ Shadow Elf_**** stands! And without further ado; let me give you the third chapter!**

Holly stares intently at the screen, hazel eyes rarely blinking. Juliet knocks once before opening the door and quietly stepping inside the darkened room.

"Food's served whenever you're ready to come downstairs."

Holly shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking my dinner up here."

The girl frowns. "Holly, he's not going to wake up for another two hours, at the least. Besides, that cell has been bomb-tested; per your instructions. _Nothing_ is getting out without your permission."

Holly sighs, momentarily closing her eyes. "Then why did he stir not three minutes ago? Why does his breathing keep picking up? And why didn't the Book mention shadow-morphing?" Holly glares at the screen, as if the fairy being watched can feel her penetrating gaze. "I _will_ _not_ be surprised by his next trick."

"Holly; I doubt he can manipulate shadows; it was probably just a trick of the light. I mean, he didn't complete the Ritual, did he?"

"No! And that's what has me miffed. If he had, it might explain the shadow trick, but this—!" Holly gestures to the screen, leaning back in her chair. "I _know_ something's off about this one…and I'm not going to underestimate him again."

Juliet sighs, turning back around. "I'll guess I'll just have brother bring up your food?"

"That would be splendid, thank you," Holly replies; already back to staring competition with her computer. Juliet stays for a moment longer before shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Artemis floats in the unnatural darkness of forced unconsciousness, for once caught off guard. Usually he can fool mud men so easily, but this one…this _girl_ saw through his disguise effortlessly. And frighteningly so; the drug she had her henchman shoot him with is keeping him from throwing off the blanket of sleep.

_But not for much longer,_ he thinks as he tests the boundaries again. The blackness bends slightly under his pressure, and after another push it snaps, flowing easily to his will. Forcing sleep aside; he snaps his eyes open and leaps off whatever's under him; landing crouched in the middle of a concrete cell. Nothing living is in proximity, so he straightens. Striding to one wall, he presses one hand against the cold, frozen mixture.

"That's three feet of solid concrete reinforced with six feet of steel; all under forty feet of dirt," a voice says behind him, and he turns slowly to face his captor. The auburn-haired child smiles predatorily at him, motioning for him to sit. Artemis watches in the reflection of her glasses as he glides to stand at the foot of the plain metal cot.

The child pretends to pout, pursing her full lips. "Not going to accept my hospitality, are you? Didn't your mother tell you that that's rude?"

Artemis stays silent. Judging by her height (which isn't saying much as they're nearly the same in that category), he guesses her to be only twelve. Obviously from money; if this cell doesn't say it her gray suit screams it. Quite a bit of an Irish accent and her education _must_ be top-of-the-line, or she's seriously demented if she think she can hold a fairy.

"You have my permission to talk, Artemis," she says, gingerly sitting on the edge of the mattress, smoothing the wrinkles from her slacks. "You needn't be afraid to accidentally break on of your rules; I only have two."

Artemis glares at her. "What rules do you speak of?" he asks, watching her carefully.

The mud girl laughs musically, tilting her head back. "Oh, you can't play coy with me; you've already given me all your secrets, elf."

"What do you mean?"

The girl smiles again, this time feinting sweetness. "Why, I've had you on a drip for three days. You've spilled your guts, both literally and figuratively; and now I know everything there is about the People."

* * *

Holly watches in satisfaction as the elf's ice blue eyes widen in surprise. His pale skin seems to lighten another shade, and he gaps involuntarily. Then his eyes narrow; pointed ear tips twitching.

"Liar," he murmurs, sending a chill down her back.

Keeping her face schooled, Holly replies, "Of course I'm not. Why would I trick you like that?"

The fairy takes a menacing step forward. "I've only been here for four hours, and not a single second has been hooked to a drip." He suddenly cocks his head to the left, eyes clearing of all emotion. Then he smiles smugly. "Oh yes, I know I've hit the nail on the head; your fear tells me so. It also tells me you're not _entirely_ lying; you _do _know quiet a bit about the People. How, I don't know…but if you'd take off those sunglasses…"

Holly stands swiftly, frowning despite her attempts not to. "What _are_ you?" she hisses, clenching her fists. "I command you to tell me!"

Artemis smiles. "I am an elf; but you already know that, don't you? Such a smart mud girl like yourself, it'd be a shame if you didn't."

"You may _look_ like an elf, but you're definitely something more. I can sense it," Holly declares. "And my instincts have never let me down before." She whirls around and heads for the door.

The proclaimed elf smiles; for once genuinely amused. "And neither has my team. They'll descend on this place like Armageddon."

Holly looks over her shoulder, holding the door open slightly. "And you don't think I'm prepared for such circumstance? There's really only one thing they can do; which is comply to my ransom demand."

"I believe you forgot something," he says, crossing his arms.

Holly rolls her eyes behind the glasses. "Oh right, the bio-bomb. But they wouldn't use it while you're in here."

The elf snorts. "You don't know that. For all you know, I'm just a regular citizen."

"Regular citizens wouldn't be so far from the regular Ritual sites," Holly replies. "Besides, earlier you said 'my team'." Holly smiles as Artemis grimaces. She begins to leave, but turns around suddenly.

"Dinner will be brought by shortly; you are not to harm either of the Butlers or myself. Furthermore, you are forbidden from leaving the manor." The door slams behind her, and Artemis plops down on the bed.

"Fine with me; at least this _manor_ is comfortable," he says, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

_Stupid mud girl…_he thinks as he concentrates on guiding his shadow through the house and to the terminal outside. _Your instincts may never be wrong; but you have _no _idea what you've just got yourself into._

**Alrighty! Don't forget to do your part to boost this story to the number 1 spot!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shadow Elf **_**is number 2 with 371 views and a whopping 7 reviews for chapter 3! Keep it up and it'll soon be number 1; bumping out ****_Sleeping Witness._**** But you gotta do better, ****_SW_**** has 788 views. And just to give you a boost; if someone can tell me how I got Holly's father's name, 20 extra views added on! Good luck, and my the most views win!**

Guiding his shadow past the security cameras, Artemis searches with its eyes for a shuttle going down. He _could_ send it down the magma chute, but _that_ would hurt. _A lot. _Especially if a magma flare should rise…

Sighing as he spots an Ambassador shuttle preparing to head down, he slips into an elf's shadow and settles down for the ride…

* * *

Foaly once again curses Haven for having such an _amazing_ security system.

_Why did I have to give Artemis the _entire_ weekend? What under the earth was I thinking?!_ Pushing away from his monitors, he tries to calm Artemis's.

"Never mind the security system; what's with all these _problems_? Don't you people have anything better to do?" Foaly asks the screen, punching in what he hopes is the correct code. Swirling back around to his own computers, he almost runs right through a very familiar shadow…

"Artemis!"he cries, almost hugging the freezing vapor before him. _Almost_. "Thank Frond you're here! I'm _dying_ down here, please come back! I'll deal with Julius; just please—"

_'__Foaly,_' a very faint voice whispers. '_I need your help._'

Every hair on the centaur's body rises; shivers flying up and down his back. Foaly has only heard the shadows speak one other time, and that was almost half a century ago when _it_ happened…

"What's wrong Artemis? Is _it _hap…did you…have they…" Foaly can't seem to finish his sentence, but luckily the being before him understands.

'_No, _that_ will _never _happen again,_' the voice assures; fading in and out as the shadow wavers. '_I need you to tell Root…_'

"Tell Julius what? What's wrong?" Foaly cries as the shadow becomes transparent. "Don't leave yet! Where are you?"

The darkness raises a hand, placing it against Foaly's chest. The quadruped gasps at the cold, but then forgets about the discomfort as images flash across his brain.

**_The round face of a mud girl glaring down at him; a giant pointing a gun in his direction; trying to escape but panicking as disobeying sleep drags him under. Waking up in an unfamiliar cell; talking with the mud girl again. Peering into her memories, realizing she knows too much. But she is ignorant about him. Being ordered not to leave, not to hurt; and not being able to disobey as the Code forces him to follow the rules…_**

"You're being held hostage?" Foaly gasps as the shadow pulls away. It seems to nod.

"Do you know where you are?"

'_Ireland…mansion in Ireland…_'

Foaly nods. "What does she want?"

'_Gold…Tell Root…_'

"I can't! I'll need proof!" Foaly pulls at his hair. "He won't act until Monday without it! He won't—" he stops mid-rant, turning to face the mirage before him. "But you're proof! C'mon, follow me!"

Foaly throws open the door, running as fast as he can. The shadow flows along the wall beside him.

'_Hurry…she'll notice soon…_' it says, flickering again.

"I know, I know!" Foaly hisses, skidding around a corner and flying into one of the many conference rooms.

"Julius!" he howls, ignoring the startled looks of all the other fairies and hurtling to the one he needs. "Julius, Artemis has been kidnapped and is being held hostage!"

Root's face reddens. "How many times must I tell you not to call me—"

Artemis's shadow pops up, covering his mouth with its hand. Julius's pupils expand, covering his entire iris as his fungus cigar drops to the floor. After a moment, they return to normal, and the darkness recedes.

"Holy beard of Frond; Artemis is being held by a mud girl!" Julius exclaims, jumping to his feet. "How'd she get him anyway?"

"Some kind of specialized dart gun," Foaly replies. "He's being held somewhere in Ireland; I'll run a scan to see if any mansion-owners matches the female in his memories."

Root nods, for once glad to have two tech consultants. Who knew they'd ever have the situation where they'd need two?

"Let me know the millisecond the computers do," he commands, and the centaur gallops away. "Artemis?" he calls, staring at the darkest shadows.

It rises out of his own shadow, pure white eyes questioning in the way they do.

"How does she know what she does?" he asks.

'_Sprite above ground…was given alcohol tainted…with holy water; got antidote…by allowing her to take pictures…of Book…_'

"How much longer can you keep this up?" He gestures to the shadow, and it flickers with indigence.

'_As long as the light…stays on…I'll be here…But she will figure it out…very soon… if not already._'

"I've got it!" Foaly shouts, cantering back to them. "It took a while because the girl doesn't _own_ the house. Her name's Holly Short; mother Angeline Short, father Amores Short. Mother's been chronic depressive ever since her father's ship was sunk when Holly was ten. Currently twelve and three quarters, she has an active criminal file on every continent and with Interpol. And in case you haven't figured it out; she's a criminal prodigy."

Root sighs. "Anything else I should know before I go kick her ass?"

"Yeah, the giant Artemis showed us? That's her personal bodyguard, only known as Butler. Their families have been intertwined _forever_; and the Eurasian's file only just beats hers. Actually, hers tops his because most of the charges against him where done at her orders," Foaly scans the rest of the print-out, muttering under his breath. "And I think that's it…"

The LEPcommander nods, taking the Neutrino 3000 offered to him. Strapping it to his belt, he heads for the shuttle port but is stopped by a call from behind.

"Root!" Briar Cudgeon jogs up, pink in the face. "I'm coming too."

Julius nods, patting his shoulder. "Good. We need some good officers up there. Get everyone else ready and meet me on a shuttle to Tara in three minutes."

The lieutenant nods, dashing away and shouting orders.

The air temperature suddenly plummets, and the two remaining fairies look to the shadow.

'_She's figured it out! You must hurry, she's smarter than—_' the faint voice disappears, as does the disembodied darkness.

"D'Arvit!" Root curses, forcing himself to run to the docking bay. "Foaly, I'm going to need you up there too!"

Foaly groans, but clops after the elf anyway. Artemis may not be of the same Family, but he was a friend. Plus, it would take too long for Foaly to get used to working alone again.

**Sorry if Root seemed OOC, it'll be explained later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay; so far no one has given me the correct answer for the question I posted last time. You all are really close, actually you have half. Just give me the other and you get free points! And trust me, if you want to become number 1, you need them! ****_SW_**** has over 1,000 while you only have 610. But keep up the great work!**

**DISCLAIMER: not sure if I've said this or not, but I OWN NOTHING!**

Holly watches the computer, still enraged at the elf for seeing through her lie so easily.

_How the hell did he do it?_ she wonders for umpteenth time. _My lie was inconceivable! How did he know how long he'd been there? What does he mean 'my fear told him'? Why are there so many questions?!_

The door opens behind her, and Holly quickly schools her features as she whirls her chair around.

"Butler, what brings you up here?" she asks, lacing her fingers together.

He holds out a plate covered with food. "Your meal, Holly. You went in with the fairy before I could send it up."

The heiress frowns, motioning for the giant to set it down.

"I'll eat it later, thank you Butler," she says as she flips back around to face the screen. Artemis, if that's even his real name, still hasn't moved from his spot curled up against the wall. His head rests on his drawn-up knees; his breathing slow and steady.

"Butler, come take a look at this," Holly commands, and the Eurasian complies. He stares at the screen for a moment before his navy blue eyes flicker to her face.

"Something's up with him, but I can't seem to figure it out. Your minds are similar; can you guess what he's planning?" she explains. The bodyguard turns back to the monitor and stares at it for another solid minute.

"His shadow; it's gone," he finally says.

"_What?_" Holly gasps, leaning forward. Butler points behind the elf's head.

"There should be a shadow there, against the wall. If I were him; I'd be sending it to get back-up."

"So it _wasn't_ a trick of the light," Holly murmurs. Her fingers fly across the keyboard, and immediately the light in the cell shuts down.

"No!" Artemis shouts, causing Holly to smile in victory. Setting the camera to night vision; she activates the microphone as well.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak _that_ past me forever?" she asks, and Artemis whips around to face the surveillance equipment. His smile is almost as cold as he replies,

"No, but the deed is done. My people will be here any minute, and if you've read the Book like you think, then you know what's coming your way."

Holly stiffens at the mention of the Book.

_How'd he know that?_

Artemis's smile grows, and Holly curses herself for not replying instantly.

"Yes, I know a Time Stop will be initiated; and when your rescuers realize they can't break you out, they'll either give me the gold I want or send in a Bio bomb." Holly sighs dramatically. "Too bad you won't be able to escape."

"And you will?"

Holly laughs lightly. "Of _course _I will! I never would've attempted the kidnapping of a fairy without an escape plan." 

The elf snorts. "That's highly debatable. Why don't you come down here so we can battle it out? I'm sure you won't need those _ridiculous _sunglasses now that the lights are out."

Another round of laughter bursts from the human's mouth. "Why, so you can mesmerize me? I think not."  
Artemis chuckles. "Oh you silly, ignorant, overconfident mud girl; I'll let you in on a little secret: I don't _need_ eye contact to put you under my spell." He steps closer to the camera, sweet smile still in place. "You said it yourself, I'm not a normal elf; so what makes you think normal powers apply to me?"

Holly clenches her fists, rage shaking her frame as the fairy continues in the same condescending tone.

"By now you've probably figured out what makes me _so_ different from the rest of my kind; but do you know the _extent_ of my shadow-wielding?"

"I can guess," Holly growls.

This time Artemis laughs. "I highly doubt that. Not even my commander knows _all_ of my abilities. And sometimes I even surprise _myself_…But then again you're just as different from _your_ species."

Butler places a hand on his master's quivering shoulder. "Shall I take care of him?" he asks; but he looks like he's going to whether she gives him permission or not.

"No Butler, he's just trying to get a rise out of me," she replies tensely.

"And it seems like it worked," the elf adds, earning glares from both human parties. Holly's just about to snap at him when her alarm chirps. Her eyes glance at another monitor, and her earlier smile finds its way back onto her face.

"It seems as if your people are here. And I'd hate to have them wait on my account, so this is goodbye for now," she says as she flicks off the microphone. She turns to Butler, who nods.

"You know what to do old friend. Don't let me down."

* * *

Artemis frowns up at the camera, not liking that the conversation ended on _her_ terms. He'd have to remedy that next time.

Flopping back onto the cot, he stares up at the concrete ceiling, wondering how it's going outside. No doubt Root's going to try an assault first, and Artemis has a feeling that's not going to go so well. Not that he doesn't believe in his people; he just thinks—no, he _knows_—that _no one_ can stand up against Butler and win… well, except maybe a Troll.

_Now _that_ would be a sight!_ he thinks, laughing at the idea. _What I'd give to see it!_

After another round of laughter, the elf sighs; sitting up and fingering the tough fabric of the blanket. Of course he can sit in front of a computer _all freaking day_, but stick him in a pitch black cell and he's fidgeting like a mud child.

_It's going to be a _long _day…_

* * *

Butler stalks through the darkened yard of Short Manor, eyes peeled for disembodied breath-clouds. That's what Holly said to look for, and look he will.

A twig snaps somewhere to his left, and he freezes before glancing in that direction. Six pillars of white fog stream from a bush nearby, and his goggles register six small sections of movement, though they can't seem to get a definite shape.

Butler mentally shrugs. _Ah well, I can see them anyway._

Making sure they notice him, the bodyguard steps out onto the lit path and makes a show of looking around. The six he spotted in the bush slowly creep towards him and six others join them; forming a large circle.

_Is _this_ the best they have? These people are the ones that are _so _technologically advanced but they can't even figure out how to hide their breath? _

Sighing, Butler pretends to trip and knocks three agents out just by falling on them. Two more fall victim to his quick hands, and yet another three are thrown across the lawn by his feet. Rolling away, he runs over another one before standing.

Taking out his dart gun, he peaks around the tree and quickly aims and fires at the last two he needs to eliminate but one misses. Cursing, he reappears on the same side and shoots again. Apparently it hits because soon only one pillar is standing paralyzed.

"Go back to your boss," Butler calls. "Go back and deliver this message: Send someone in with a high enough position to negotiate. Try anything else and I won't go so easy."

The crystallized air disappears, and Butler waits for another attack.

"You're all good Butler," Holly says in his ear. Putting his weapon away, Butler steps out from behind the plant and walks around where he thinks the bodies have fallen. He doesn't hear anything snap, so he assumes he didn't crush anything.

"That was a very good show you put on," Holly continues once he's inside. "I almost wish I could've seen the looks on their faces."

"I can tell you what they looked like: panicked and smashed."

**Yeah, I know; I really changed the fight-scene. Thought it would be funnier if I took out the Recon agents by having them crushed by Butler...sorry if I totally messed it up...I probably did...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long! I caught a fever and had to sleep it off for three days! But you guys rock; I kept getting new reviews! Speaking of which, I'm going to start replying to them at the end because you guys give me so much love! BTW, you guys have been bumped down to the third spot by ****_Kindred Spirit_****, but you're only 50-something views behind them! Plus you kick but on the review section; so far this fic has 49! ****_49_****! I never thought I'd get that many!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Foaly sighs, quickly losing patience with the fidgeting Commander in front of him.

"Julius, you need to hold still or else I'm going to end up poking your eye out."  
"Like you haven't done _that_ eight or nine times already," Root growls, jerking again as the centaur's finger descends near his face. The quadruped sighs again, and Julius curses.

"Why can't I do this myself?"

Foaly frowns. "Because this is _sensitive_ equipment and you might break it."

Root glares at the techie. "I handle the most dangerous weapons you can think of _every day_ but you think I can't handle a _contact lens_?"

"It's not _just_ a contact lens," Foaly huffs, lip jutting out as he pouts. "It's an Iris-cam; the _latest_ in UMD."

"UMD?"

"Undetectable Monitoring Devices."

Root shakes his head. "Couldn't you've just said that?"

Foaly waggles his finger at the Commander. "Uh-uhh, don't you even _go_ there. 75% of the crap on _your_ reports is short-hand; so you can deal with a few of _mine_. Artemis does."

"And I certainly admire him for it," Root mutters under his breath. Then louder, "But, if I'm the one putting it on, it'll go faster."

Foaly's face resets itself to the previous frown, and one of his back hooves paws nervously at the ground.

"Fine," he caves suddenly, handing over the miniscule piece of plastic like it contains his life. "But just so you know, I modeled this after Artemis's ability to possess people; and he said it was a one-time deal. So if you loose, break, crack or destroy it I'll—"

"Have to deal with it," Julius interrupts, leaning his head back and pressing the mini-camera to his eye. Blinking to shift it into place, he turns to face the miffed centaur. "Does it work?"

Foaly's jaw drops. "Of _course_ it works! _Everything_ I make works!"

The elf clenches his teeth. "Then why don't you _test_ it?"

Foaly sighs, turning to face his computers. "This may sting a bit," he warns as he zooms in on a flower in the yard three hundred feet away. Root yelps, clamping one hand over his eye as the wave of pain passes.

"_Sting a bit_? That bloody electrocuted me!" he cries, fighting the urge to pummel the fairy.

Foaly shrugs. "Yeah, that's what all the test-es say; we're still trying to work out that bug… Just try not to show any pain when you're in front of the girl."

Julius closes his eyes and counts to ten. "Won't be a problem," he says after releasing a deep breath. "Is there anything else I'll need?"

The centaur shakes his head. "Nope. You've got the finger-dart gun, I have your weapon, the Iris-cam works…just don't aggravate her or anything; I like having Artemis as a partner."

"I like having him as a techie, so no worries there," the Commander mutters as he leaves the hastily-erected COM center. Weaving between medics and other Recon agents running around, he makes it to the gate when a hand stops him.

"What?" he asks sharply before he notices that it's Briar. "Oh, I didn't know it was you."

Cudgeon waves the apology away. "Not important; I've got the Council ready to go when you come back with the amount the mud girl wants."

Root nods. "Good, thank you lieutenant."

The other elf lets go, and Julius strides through the gate to meet his enemy.

* * *

Holly waits for the high-ranking official in the conference room. Seemingly disinterested, she examines her fingernails for dirt that won't be there. The door at the end of the long room opens, and she stands gracefully to meet the stout being marching through.

Swinging her hair behind one ear, she smiles down at the small man. "Good evening Commander Root, please have a seat."

The gray-haired elf narrows his eyes. "What did you call me?"

Holly sighs, eyes filling with amusement. "I called you by your rank and name; at least that's what your tag says."

"You can't read Gnommish!" The elf's checks redden considerably, and Holly's smile morphs into a smirk.

"Of course I can. How else would I've known your name?"

"From the prisoner you're currently holding."

Holly resists rolling her eyes. "Who, Artemis? I haven't learned much from him that I haven't already acknowledged."

"I'm only going to say this once: let him go and we'll leave you in peace."

The smirk, if possible, intensifies. "No. Contrary to your belief, I don't like to waste my time. And releasing the _fascinating_ subject I've stumbled across would be a _tremendous_ squander of it."

"So would blowing you up," Root growls.

Holly releases a burst of laughter. "And kill such a unique fairy? When do you think you'll _ever_ come across one that controls shadows again?"

Now Julius is the one to smirk. "Who said we'd destroy him?"

A sigh filled with what could've been mistaken for pity passes through the human's lips. "Oh, I see. You think you'll be able to give me the gold I want, send in a Bio-bomb and take back what rightfully belongs to you." Holly pauses, hazel eyes flashing up to boar into brown ones. "But you're wrong; and I'll prove it to you. Give me one metric ton of 24-karat gold in trade for Artemis. If I die, you can have it back. But if I live…" she shrugs. "You know what the Book says."

Root winces, and Holly holds back a snort.

"Just for argument's sake; how will we know if you 'survived'?"

"Try to enter my home; which you won't be able to because you aren't invited back."

Julius raises an eyebrow. Then he frowns. "Before we go any further, I want to see Artemis. The People won't do anything until then."

Holly nods slowly. "That's fair enough. Butler!" she calls and the mountain of flesh appears in the doorway. "Bring me my laptop and pull down the screen."

The Eurasian complies, and soon Holly's logged onto her private server and has pulled up the video feed of the cell. Wirelessly connecting to the projector, she powers it up so that her guest won't have to come closer to her than necessary.

The objects inside are still light up in the greens of night vision, but Artemis is clearly seen lying on the cot with his eyes closed.

"I want to speak to him," Root demands. Holly sighs explosively, but nonetheless activates the microphone.

"Speak away," she says, leaning back in her chair.

The elf warily glares her way before hesitantly calling, "Artemis? Artemis, can you hear me?"

The creature being filmed rockets into the sitting position, eyes locked on the camera in his cell.

"Root? Commander, is that you?"

"No, it's your mind. Of course it's me! Why the hell are you still stuck in that room?"

Artemis smirks. "Huh, I thought you'd try an attack before you jumped to negotiation."

"He did," Holly calls before Julius can inform him himself. "Sent twelve Recon agents that all fell to Butler."

Artemis snorts. "Saw that coming too."

Root clears his throat loudly, crossing his arms in the process. "My question?"

"Use your head; all the lights are out. Even the ones out in the freaking hall have been turned off."

The older elf glares at the small computer. That boy is _so_ being punished when he gets his hands on him…

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he grudgingly asks; but an injury could mean a drop in the ransom price.

Artemis feigns shock. "_You_ are asking _me_ if I'm_ okay_? Gosh Commander, you really _do_ care."

"Yeah, you're fine alright," Julius grumbles.

Holly slaps the lid closed, lacing her hands together. "That's enough chit-chat for now, I think. Butler, would you escort our visitor to the door?"

Root follows the giant mud man to the door, wincing slightly as the boom of it slamming shut makes his ears ring.

He stalks a few feet away before asking, "So my little pony, did you get into her system?"

**_L_****0o.o07**

**I know in the books, Root never said 'bloody' as a form of curse; but it seemed appropriate in the context...**

**DerangedOtakuFangirl: **No! **You're **awesome!

**Complete the Circuit: **I'm sorry! I don't mean to keep you from getting sleep! But I'm glad you're reading this; I hope you like it! I also hope that you didn't fail your test because of me Xp

**Tawny: **Thank you; I guess I got Butler right! And about the questions...you're going to have to wait a bit longer! But I don't really know what you mean by 'Love and Shortness'; help?

**Squideepoo: **No, thank **you** for reviewing!

**Shadow Huntress: **I know it's bad to pick favorites, but I always look forward to your reivews! I'm sorry, but your answers will be coming soon; so don't die on me yet! And I will _always_ update as fast as I can! Promise!

**Peregrine: **Thank you, I wanted to write a different way for Butler to get rid of the Recon agents. You're probably right; they should've stunned him a _few_ times. I'm definitely **not** done writing this yet; I plan on having this losely follow the book series, so I've got a long way to go!

**Guest (3/18/13): **I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**So...it's been awhile. Sorry about that, my family gets a bit (ahem, very) hectic around ****_any_**** holiday. Thus I haven't been able to squeeze in very much writing, but keep your fingers crossed for summer; then I'll be able to update at the most twice a week! So count down the days until the end of May! Speaking of counting, you guys have 1215 views; 200 short (ha ha!) of ****_Kindred Spirit_****. Anyway, keep up the good work! Oh, and for those that want to know a bit more about Arty's past...you're in for a treat!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Bleep._

The noise echoes around the cell, and Artemis has a distinct feeling of being left alone.

"Commander?" He calls, and after receiving no reply deduces that Holly must've terminated the conversation.

Sighing, he slowly lies back on the bed. Resting one hand against the metal support beams, he taps out the security code that, back home, would allow him to escape.

Apparently wishful thinking doesn't work on the surface. Too bad, he'd _really_ like to kick some human butt right now.

Shifting back upright and swinging off the thin mattress, he stalks around in the darkness. Being in this complete lack of light is bringing back the same feelings he'd gotten half a century ago. The same restlessness, the same tenseness, the same unconscious building of power.

And the same sense of loosing control; of being dragged into his own private hell.

_If I don't get out of here soon, shit's going to explode._ Artemis sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. _And as nice as it would be to see the look on her face, I don't think the LEP would be able to stop me this time._

Letting his head fall against the now freezing concrete wall, he barely notices as his hand taps wildly against it.

_I gotta get out of here._

* * *

"Her system is very good…for a mud man," Foaly informs Root, who's busy staring at a useless monitor and pretending he knows what it's saying. "Took me all of two minutes to hack into it. _Two minutes!_ I was in Interpol's computers in thirty seconds!"

"Yeah, yeah; congratulations. Now, how can we get Artemis out of there?" Julius snaps, turning to glare at the centaur.

"_Well_¸ technically we _can't_ get him out because she's forbidden him to leave the mansion," Foaly points out. Root's eye twitches; his hand drifting just a _smidge_ more to his weapon. "But if we turn on the lights then he could break out and reak havoc and make her crazy enough to _order_ him to leave," he adds quickly, scooting an inch away from the irritated elf.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" the Commander huffs, pulling out a fungus cigar and gnawing on the end. Foaly quickly whips around and begins typing furiously on his keyboard, anxious to get _this _fairy off his case.

"Root?" Cudgeon pokes his head in the ops booth's door.

"What is it lieutenant?"

"The Council's sending up the ransom; quite grudgingly I might add."

Julius sighs. "I don't blame them. But if all goes well then we'll have it back by the end of the day."

Briar raises an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

The older elf nods. "Yes, Foaly's going to turn on the lights and Artemis is going to drive the mud girl insane so that she'll let him go."

"Does he know that?" Briar nods to the screen showing dark Artemis's cell.

"He'll get the message as soon as the lights come on," Foaly butts in, eyes flickering across the screen as code marches all over it. "Even if he doesn't, I can activate the micro—"

A screech cuts the quadruped off, and the occupants of the room freeze in surprise.

"Was I the only—" he begins, but another scream tears the air in half.

"_Who_ in Frond's name is screa—" Cudgeon snaps, only to also be interrupted, but this time with shouted words.

"_Turn them on!_"

"Artemis!" Root points to the cell's screen, and he's not the only one who figures it out.

* * *

Holly's frown deepens, and her eyes move across the monitor with the movement of the fairy she's captured. Wanting to see how the brief reunion with his kin may have affected the being; immediately after the Commander had left she had basically dashed up to her liar to observe him.

She hadn't expected a change really, so far this elf has been the embodiment of calm and collected. Even Holly feels a bit jealous at his ability to keep a straight face.

And then, for the first time she can remember, Holly Elizabeth Short was _surprised._ Not only does the verbal exchange seem to have effected Artemis, but in a _bad_ way. He paces around the room, twitching and constantly running a hand through his hair. All the signs of nervousness, but what does _he_ have to worry about?

_Perhaps he's worried that his people _will_ send in the bomb,_ Holly hypothesizes, leaning back in her chair. _Fairies are notorious gold hoarders; and the amount I demanded definitely doesn't play to that weakness._

Holly's concentration is suddenly shattered, blown to bits by…something snapping, changing in the air.

Something _big_ has just occurred, and she has _no_ idea what it could be.

Sitting upright, she glances around her space for the disturbance. For some reason her eyes are drawn to the computer; more specifically the fantasy creature on it.

A fantasy creature that is hunched over in the middle of the cell shaking in…

…Pain?

_No! That's not right; there's nothing in there that—"_

A shriek of pure and utter _agony_ strongly disagrees; causing her to jump in alarm. Seconds after the first ends another picks up, and Holly's heart pounds in sudden _fear_; fear causing her instincts scream at her to _flee_, to run as fast as she can, to _get the hell away_!

"_Turn them on!_" Artemis cries, hands imbedding themselves in his black hair so thoroughly that they disappear. Holly doesn't even think as she mindlessly inputs the code to shed light in the prison and hopefully the situation.

Hitting enter, she waits with baited breath for her nerves to calm.

But nothing happens. The lights remain off.

Double checking the code, she presses enter again.

And still _nothing happens._

Hands shaking, she backspaces and retypes it, smacking enter again.

Nothing.

_What the hell's going on?_

* * *

"_What are you doing_?" Root yells, watching one of his elves wither on screen and being helpless to stop it. "_Turn on the lights!_"

"_It's not working!_" Foaly screams back. Torture once again is put into sound, and the camera that the video is being feed through cracks. The green lighting flickers, as if the darkness is too strong to see through.

"_Well make it work!_" Root orders, and Foaly for once doesn't argue.

* * *

His head feels like it's going to split _in half._ That can only mean one thing:

_It_ is happening.

_No_, he commands himself, unaware that he's fallen to his knees. Pushing as hard as he can against the shadows that _demand_ release, he once again to regains control. Shaking with the strain, he tries to tell his comrades that he knows are watching what's about to happen.

But his vocal cords betray him, only vibrating in a meaningless scream that echoes _forever_.

_Again,_ his logical side urges, and he does as it says.

But only another animalistic shriek is released. Gritting his teeth, he tries a different tactic.

_"Turn them on!"_

He has never been so happy to hear his voice. Knowing that they've received the message, he waits painfully for the shadows to be weakened.

But they don't. The bulb above his head doesn't flare suddenly; he is left in the thickening shadows.

_Why…?_ His thought cries, but suddenly it clicks.

The room is too cold. The light won't ignite because he's dropped the temperature too much.

No wonder the other people of his kind don't like the cold; nothing good comes from it.

Knowing he can't stop the inevitable; he lets go, hoping that either the girl was right and this cell will contain his strange magic or that he'll be able to control it better than the last time.

His faith is in neither.

_**L**_**0o****.o0****7**

**Tawny:** Ohh, now I get it! Sorry, that's still not the answer (and no, x10 mil doesn't count!). I'm glad you love it; this is one of my favorite fanfics to write and I'll definitely keep it up, seeing as I want to rewrite the whole AF series in this way! :)

**Shadow Huntress: **Hmm, you ask very good questions. I believe that Holly is definitely more physically active than Artemis was as a human, but...oh, how should I answer this? I like to picture that Holly as a human _knows_ _how_ to shoot a gun, but leaves that to Butler. And speaking of him, I actually like your request and will do my best to work it in. I hope I don't bomb it... Anyway, **wow**. That...you...just...I can't even get the words out to say thank you! I've never received such a compliment, and honestly I don't think I deserve it! I'm so glad that I'm managing to keep you entertained and hope I'm not making you wait too long for updates! Thank you so much again for all the love!

**DerangedOkatuFangirl: **Now you're getting another! *ducks head* awww, no way! I've already said this, but **you're** the awesome one! Sorry about the length, I usually end them where ever it feels right. And I apologize for the wait, my _whole family_ shares _ONE _computer! How insane is that?!

**Shadowdawn199: **Glad you like it! I kept their last names the same because 'Artemis Short' just doesn't have the same ring to it as 'Artemis Fowl'. The same goes for 'Holly Fowl' (betcha HollyxArtemis shippers would faint if I suddenly started writing it like that!). And you're not the first to suggest that Butler have been stung (maybe I should go back and rewrite that...). Well, it's taken me _more_ than long enough, but here's some more! Hope you continue to read&review!

**Bookworm1756: **Ohhhh yes! My twisted mind is _so_ going there! Just something random, I read through your _entire_ profile and never stopped laughing once! I wish more people's were like that!

**Squideepoo: **Aww, I'm honored! And no, I don't know any fanfics like that...but you've given me an idea for one similar to that. Maybe in a couple of months I'll have the time to sit down and write it...keep your eyes open for it!

**ArtemisFowlFangirl14: ***squealing* so much love! As I've said above, I plan on rewriting the whole series like this; hope you'll stick around to read it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's my excuse: Writers block hit me so hard I flew into next week. *****ducks head in shame* I'm sorry, but hopefully this makes up for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The screen goes dark.

Well, not really. In actuality, the little program _saying_ the camera's functioning turns off; everyone watching the video feed stopped seeing things quite awhile back.

Silence reins supreme in the Ops booth; quiet enough that a deep _bohm_ is heard along with the tremor that spirals away from the mansion. Shadows waver as it passes and a blast of frigid air whips along, the kind that forebodes nothing good.

And it isn't proved wrong as thick swaths of darkness tear up the ground, blackening it like fire. They disappear back underneath the soil only to rise again with more force and a larger size. Black lightning strikes the earth, shattering trees and adding fuel to the grounded blackness.

"So this is what _it_ looked like, all those years ago," Foaly whispers; not the only one awestruck by the sight before them.

Root snorts. "This? This is _nothing._ Strangely enough, this is _controlled_. That…incident when he was a kid was easily ten times worse."

Briar glances at his commanding officer. "It doesn't look bad _out here_, but what about inside?"

Foaly shakes his head once. "See? I might not be wrong."

Julius glares at the quadruped. "You _want_ to be right? Did you _see_ the footage of what happened last time? We lost more fairies to that day than in all the time our race has been alive! And Artemis was just a sprout then! I shudder imagining what he can do now…"

The centaur pales. "I…he killed that many?"

Root shakes his head. "No; no one died directly by his attack, but hundreds lost their minds to insanity or were so depressed that death seemed like a better option. Never before have our warlocks been so helpless."

Cudgeon clenches his jaw. "He should've been killed as soon as that _freak_ showed his true colors."

"Lieutenant!" Root snaps. "Don't you _ever_ say that again or I'll have your acorns! Artemis has helped the People more than even I have!"

"Yeah, and a threat to him is taken just as seriously as one directed at the Council," Foaly adds, crossing his arms. "And I may not be magical, but I'll make you see stars if you say something like that in my presence _ever_ again."

The elf fists his hands, and for a moment Root believes he'll have to dodge a punch. But the lower-ranking agent does the unsuspected; stomping away and slamming the door.

"Is that really true?" Julius asks after the shaking stops.

Foaly nods. "Yup. He doesn't like it mentioned, so _obviously_ I know about it."

Root grunts, throwing his hand out to catch himself as a mass of shadows rocket against the tech center's wall.

"Okay, that needs to stop. You brought a time stop, right?"

Foaly turns slowly and stares pointedly at the elf. "What do you think? Especially since you _personally ordered_ me to have one as a 'just-in-case-something-like-this-happens' contingency plan."

Julius sighs, rolling the end of a fungus cigar roughly between his molars. "Just start it up. We don't want this mess to spread like last time."

The centaur bites his lip. "But it's _night_. If we stop it now won't that increase Artemis' power?"

"If we _don't_ stop it the mud men'll know something's up," he retorts. "Just do as I say; I've done this before."

"And apparently lost a bunch of officers in the process," Foaly mutters, earning a smack on the back of the head.

* * *

Hell.

A dark, cold, and extremely _annoying_ hell.

In _her_ house, caused by _her_ hostage. Where did she go wrong?

Holly curses whatever factor she overlooked as she ducks another flying book. Well, its shadow really; but _man_ does it still weigh as much as the two-thousand page volume she read when she was three. And a half.

"Butler!" she calls again. All communication died when the spasm shook the foundation, cutting off all her computers and cameras along with it. Not that the one she cared about did much good; apparently _night vision_ can't see through shadow-elf-lost-control-darkness. She should probably sue the company for the defection.

_And after I drain them of every penny they own, buy them out and make the business my own,_ Holly can see it already; handing over a signed check (maybe it should be a bar of gold; oh the looks on their faces!) and raking in the profit. Icing on the cake when she gets her ransom…

_Jeez, think ahead much?_ she scolds herself, somehow managing to find the door handle and escaping the enclosed space of her office. _Survive this and _then_ think of ways to monopolize the world._

Weaving through the once pristine hallway, she unconsciously notes whatever the shadows touch, as long as it's living, withers and dies.

_How interesting. I wonder why…? No!_ she almost groans; damn her intuitive mind. Or is it late symptoms of ADHD?

"But I've been tested!" Holly says to no one, stumbling down the stairs into the foyer. "It's these freaking shadows; they're messing with my thinking process!"

"Wow, it took you a whole three minutes to figure that out," Juliet comments from behind, blocking the grandfather clock's dark doppelganger from crushing her with what looks like a curtain rod. It hits the floor and deforms, darting away to another corner of the villa.

"You owe me five bucks," her brother says suddenly, smacking away a midnight mass with his bare hands.

"Why?" Holly asks, scooting closer to her guard. Not surprisingly she feels in quite a bit of danger.

"He said you'd come down on your own; I thought we'd have to fight our way up there."

"Hey!" Holly cries. "I _do_ know how to open a door!"

"Then why'd it take you three minutes to do it?"

Holly's teeth click together, and she turns her back on the smiling blonde. "Butler, I need to get to the basement."

That stops the Eurasian for a moment. "No."

His charge starts; having never heard that word from his mouth. "And pray tell, why _not_?"

"Too dangerous. This chaos is obviously the elf's fault and it gets worse the closer you get to him."

"That may be true, but there should be an 'eye' of sorts; a clear space—"

"There isn't. I checked."

Sometimes having an overprotective body guard has its downsides.

"There's no other way to stop this; the only way to end it is to get to—"

Another mini-earthquake shakes the house, but this one feels different. Not necessarily _bad_, but definitely not _good_ either. It almost felt like…

Holly glances down at her watch, and sure enough it's stopped. Guess they finally decided to issue a time stop…Ah well; it's not as if her plans can't handle _that_ wrench too. After all, an elf's currently lost his mind in her basement; how much worse can frozen time be?

"Butler," Holly tries again. "We _need_ to stop this madness. No doubt you've noticed by now that whatever these things touch dies."

The manservant grunts in response. Obviously he sees the logic in her request—demand—but is unwilling to put her in danger…not that she isn't right now. And knowing him as well as she does, Holly is one-hundred percent sure that he'll—

"I'll go. You stay up here with Juliet."

Right on cue.

"But what if they send in another force? Juliet, as mastered as she is in defensive maneuvers, won't be able to handle it as effectively as you," Holly argues.

"Your faith in me warms my heart," the guard-trainee mutters.

"I meant you no offence, I—"

The ground rumbles ominously; the boards creaking wearily under the humans' feet. A prickling sensation travels up their arms, hairs standing at attention as the mind releasing more endorphins to combat the escalating fear.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like shit's about to get real?" Juliet asks after a moment, not at all liking the way the shadows retreat.

"I thought it already was," Butler retorts, senses heightening. If they increase anymore he doesn't doubt that he'll have the hearing of a dog; if he doesn't already. War wasn't even _this_ stressing…and he should know, he's been in _plenty._

* * *

At the center of it all, a pale figure lies amidst it all, seeming to be dreaming peacefully. But if a mind reader were to delve into the being's inner workings, he would vehemently dispute that this humanoid figure is anything _but_ relaxed…

Darkness holds his limp body the way a long-time lover would, often caressing his arms or cheek to try and coax him back to liveliness. But the night's attempts are in vain, for Artemis knows its games and will _not_ react to them; even if he was conscious enough to do so. Snuggling deeper into this fake-sleep, he forces his mind to stay blank as his deadly ability rages around him.

* * *

Shadows stroke through midnight hair, reveling in its deep shade and lustrous texture. Slowly they travel up pale, slender limbs and glide along perfect skin. Only _their_ master's precious locks feel this way; only _his_ gorgeous flesh so beautiful and angelic.

And only their controller would refuse to play with them, insisting on staying in his semi-wakefulness.

But doesn't he feel so _powerful_ like this? Why does he force himself to be so weak when he has the power of Night at his fingertips! Sometimes they just don't understand him…

But it's so _boring_ traveling by themselves; running around without _him_ directing where they go. Darkness _is_ a wild thing, but he was made to rule them! It's in his _blood_, his very _DNA_ coded to be the embodiment of midnight! Does he not _cherish_ them?!

His body stirs, and the agitated shadows calm as he soothes them. He _does_ love them, very much so; but doesn't want to join in their fun because he doesn't want to hurt his _other_ friends.

_But you won't! We'll show you!_ The darkness cries, pushing past his barriers and entering his mind. His fear is tangible, but they quickly latch onto him before he can push them out. His eyes flash open in surprise; irises even darker than _they_ are. Sighing happily, they merge with their former, their _god_; and to anyone that could _possibly_ be watching the shadows condense to almost solidness before exploding outwards.

**^O-O^**

**Okay, just fyi, it'll probably be awhile before I update this again because of finals and EOCs and what-not. Sorry, but at least I'm warning you this time!**

**Shadowdawn199: **Come back! Artemis won't bite; I promise! Now for the answers to some of your questions:  
1. _Hell yeah_ I'm including the troll! That was the best part!  
2. The camera thing has a microphone on it.  
3. I have _some_ puns...but they only seem to fit in later(but they will be there!)  
And thanks for the compliment!

**Shadow Huntress: **There are no words happy enough to describe how I'm feeling. And really it's not _my_ creativity...it's my fingers. They write everything, my brain's just along for the ride! Oh, and you're request is on its way!

**Tawny: ***shrugs* I heard cliffhangers were good for writing...  
Anyway, I love you _so_ much; with all your exploding awsomeness and everything! But is my story worthy of such praise? Everyone seems to think so...To tell you the truth, I thought everyone would hate this.

**Come Under My Umbrella: **Thanks! And welcome to my crazy world of Artemis Fowl!

**Boidogan: **Glad you like it! I sure enjoy writing it!

**squidgy78: ***tears stream down face in happiness* Thank you! And I'll try to fix Arty for you.

**DerangedOtakuFangirl: **I'm going to explode with all the love! Does he really now? I've never seen the movies so I'll take your word for it...

**Wrothmonk:** I hate to inform you, but this fanfiction is going to follow the plot of the actual series pretty closely. Details will be changed but everything else will mostly stay the same. But thanks for the story favorite!

**Guest 4/1/13: **Right now!

**Kitty: **Yeah...he's not really okay. He's freaking out and in a bunch of pain; but he'll get better.

**Kate Chase: **Brilliant? _My_ fanfic and _brilliant_ in the same sentance? Is there a mistake going on or did I read that wrong? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and nice to see some new readers!

**Kitty elf: ***smiles* Well, I can't answer _all_ of your questions(that would give _everything_ away), but I hope this update solved some of them!

**Squideepoo: **I _hate_ it when authors leave a good story! I will _never_ do that to you; Scouts Honor!

**Guest 4/6/13: **Your wish is my command! Vola, here she is!

**mastermind: **Thank you so much! I hope you stick around!

**Mrastleysghost: **Wow. I take the compliment to heart and apologize for the wait; I usually don't take this long. I blame the freaking finals and EOCs and last minute-tests...

**Eureka and Renton forever: **I hope this is good enough! I'll never say I'm sorry enough! I feel recheted making you all wait!

**Glassstar93: ***whimpers* I need to find a laptop fast; testing all you guys' patience is making me upset.

**Eron Elric aka the malchemist: **OMG, I know what your name stands for! FMA, right? Duh, no other manga character has such a last name as 'Elric'. Just FYI, I cosplay as Riza Hawkeye. Oh, there goes my ADHD again...hope this is enough for you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...got a bit of stuff to talk about.  
1. SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT!  
2. The View's system is being deleted and replaced with ****_The System. _****In this better version, the number of reviews, follows and favorites are added together to get the fic's score. Right now ****_SE_**** is in second place with 167. To see everyone else's rank, see my (updated) profile!  
3. Shadow Huntress, this is for you! Hope I got Butler right!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the wait. With the end of school come finals, and studying...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"What do you mean _you're taking over?!_" Root hollers, purple face inches from Briar's. "I'm the damn commander; what makes you think you can usurp me?"

"Permission from the Council helps," the lieutenant says calmly, pushing aside the pissed elf. "Now, Foaly, do as I ordered!"  
The techie shifts nervously, eyeing his old commander and frowning at his new one. "But…Artemis is still in there! Besides, releasing a troll could backfi—"

"Do it or I'll find somebody else that will!" Cudgeon cuts in, stepping forward menacingly. "It can't be that hard to replace a show pony like you."

The centaur clenches his teeth and glares at the elf before him. "You'd be surprised," he mutters, slowly turning around to face his computer. Typing at snail's pace, he codes the order for the cage holding the People's deadliest beast in front of Short Mansion to open, letting loose one hell of a problem.

* * *

Butler watches warily as the shadows retreat, some sinking through the floor and others just evaporating into the air. His warrior's sense tells him that this is not a surrender but a planned offensive move. Perhaps the darkness heard that he plans on visiting their master…but shadows can't hear! They aren't sentient beings!

"Butler…" Holly asks slowly, and the manservant can see the gears turning in those hazel eyes. "As a soldier, what do you think is happening?"

"A regroup," he answers crisply. "If I was directing them, I'd mass them together to execute a larger, deadlier attack."

"Do you believe Artemis would do that?"

That stumps the bodyguard for a moment. Usually Holly's the one who reads people's minds; he's just there to spot hostile body language and stop it from getting to her.

"What do you think?"

The tween sighs, shaking her head. "No. From what I've seen, the elf isn't unsympathetic enough to do something like that."

Butler nods, agreeing with her assessment. The creature in their basement may harbor hatred to their species, but not enough to try and kill them.

"Well, then why'd the shadows go away if they're not regrouping?" Juliet asks, resting one end of the curtain rod on the floor and leaning against it.

Butler quickly runs through all advantages that pulling away would have. "Artemis lost control, correct?" Holly nods. "Then he may have regained consciousness and has power over them once more. But," he continues, knowing that the child genius will want to head straight down there to set up an interrogation, "there could also be a more deadly foe and the shadows are doing the smart thing by leaving."

"But what could be more dangerous than _death?_ After all, that _is_ what they are," Holly counters.

"Uh, that?" Juliet calls, pointing through the open door at a tall mass of fur. The being shuffles into the villa, beady eyes dully taking everything in. Its eyes land on the three humans, more specifically Butler, and it roars, charging at the Eurasian.

"What is that _thing?_" Juliet shouts as Butler pushes her and his charge away from the beast's path.

"I think it's a troll," Holly supplies as Butler rips a mace from one of the statues of armor.

"Cool. How do I kill it?" the man asks, swinging his new weapon to gain momentum.

"That's the problem…the Book never said."

Butler frowns. "Well then, I'll just figure it out."

And he leaps to intersect it.

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Good. That works. How about everything else?

Artemis slowly opens his eyes, blinking once. Using his arm to prop himself up, he glances around the cel—hole.

Standing, he dusts off his pants and calls upon the darkness to lift him out of the trench. They gently set him down by the demolished door, swirling at his feet as they wait for more commands.

Looking from side to side, the elf says to no one, "Well, that was fun…in a completely destructive manor."

Night's children flicker, chuckling along with him. Guiding his sight along the wall, they proudly show him the near nonexistent support beams for the floor above. Frowning, he commands them to take the weight of the house, else it collapses on him. Weaving through the rubble that is the hall, he follows the path his shadow had taken…how long ago? Two hours? Three? Yeah, that's the number.

Climbing up the stairs, he sends out another wave of midnight to assess the rest of the damage. Most likely the People will do as was done last time; pay for the broken stuff. A scream echoes down to his level, and he quickly places it as the challenge call of a bull troll.

_By Frond, what have those idiots I call kin done now?_

* * *

_Crunch_.

Butler thanks whatever angel that's looking over him that that _wasn't_ his face.

Swinging the mace again, he manages to land another blow on the monster before rolling away from the poisoned tusks. At least, he assumes they're venomous; how else to explain why he suddenly feels like curling up for a nap after getting slashed by one?

Dodging a viciously clawed hand, he presses his body against the contours of the staircase; trying to get behind the troll to land what he hopes will be the deciding blow on the back of the skull. If it works for a raging grizzly it ought to work on a magical creature too.

Right?

Bracing his legs against the landing, he pushes off into the air, landing on the beast's back and landing blow after blow on its head. It thunders again, and shakes him off like an annoying flea. It starts to rampage in his direction but is stopped by a furious Juliet, wielding her favored drapery stick.

"Juliet, get away!" Butler calls as he stumbles to his feet. Definitely broke a few ribs.

"And watch you die? Do you know how much trouble I'd get from Madame Ko?!"

Butler smiles at the mention of his mentor, and surges back into battle with renewed energy. After bumping his sibling out of the way, he deals another flurry of hits to the fairy. It quickly backs away under the new attack, lashing out blindly. Butler stays, lightly dancing on his feet so not to tense up. Just as he expected, the troll charges again, and instead of wasting energy bashing at it the manservant rolls away. Only to remember why he'd stayed in that corner…

"Holly!" he calls as he twists to try to return to her side.

Her hazel eyes widen as she realizes that the troll's too close for her to deftly roll away as her protector had done. Her lips part to draw what will most likely be her last breath as the animal closes in on her.

**^o.o^**

**For those of you wondering where the rest of this chapter are...that's it. Cliff hanger! I told you I loved them and now I'm making you wait to see what happens next (though I assume it's pretty obvious)!**

**Biodogan: **Good! I'm glad.

**Shadowdawn199: **No, Artemis is NOT a vampire. Just a fucking awesome elf. As for puns...I thought that was funny...But then again I have no life so...

**Shadow Huntress: ** . I love you. Will you marry me?  
Anyway, it's true. I sit at my computer, read the last word I wrote and go from there. No joke. And let me just say "Awww!" I'm so honored that I'm getting Butler right! And my brilliant story?! I thought of this walking home one day, I never thought it'd be this appreciated! Oh, Holly was tested for ADD as a child; that's what I was referring to. :) Hope you liked this chapter, I thought that the troll fight from Butler's pov would be perfect!

**Tawny:** I think I might cry from all your love! And two 'o's?! . And the waiting soon won't be so long, as school ends in less than a WEEK!

**squidgy78: **Ya! I got Juliet! You know, you're not the first to like the shadows...I might just make them another permanent character...

**Eureka and Renton forever: **Aw, no problem! I mention all my reviewers in the end as my thankx to you!

**Person: **Ha! I love your name! And thank you!

**R. Vinyaya: **Well, since you used _please..._and thanks!

**Guest 5/7/13: **Sorry for the wait and thank you! Hope you continue to read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay Shadow Huntress, here's the rest of Butler's POV! Hope you like!  
As for the rest of you: I LOVE YOU! Every last freaking one of you! You all make my heart soar with all the feels!** **Oh, I almost forgot! This is the (second to) last part of the troll fight; I know some of you really loved that in the books and I hope I do this right!**

**DISCLAIMER: Would any of you miss this if I just..stopped putting this down? Cause I'm getting tired of saying 'I OWN NOTHING!' It seriously depresses me...TT . TT**

Butler blinks the dust out of his eyes, though in reality he'd rather _not_ see his employer's daughter's mangled body. Or the blood-spattered tusks of the troll that he's going to rip limb-from-limb. Or—

The soon-to-be-dead-monster trying (and failing) to pull his blood-free-face out of the intestine-not-covered-wall. _Where's her body?_

"What do they pay you, mud man?" A cool voice asks from his knee. Glancing down, the Eurasian stares at the dark-haired elf his priority had captured. He called himself Artemis, right?

"Obviously they need to either reassess your skills or dock your check, seeing as I just did your job," the little fairy continues. He suddenly glances up to meet Butler's blue eyes with his own black ones. "You know, I take that back. You held up quite fine while you were fighting the troll. As did your sister, perhaps you two would like—"

"What did you do with Holly?" the bodyguard cuts in, and Artemis points to the ceiling. Butler follows his gaze and stares in surprise as he finds his charge…being held to the roof by a shadow. _Her_ shadow, by the looks of it.

"Butler, get me down from here!" she calls angrily, pushing against the dark substance.

"Why is she up there?" he asks, ignoring her order. If she were to fall…

"She won't fall, I assure you of that," Artemis soothes his unspoken question. "As for why, well now she's safely out of danger's way. And you can focus on defeating the troll."

"How do you suppose we do that?" he demands bluntly, sensing that the myth beside him knows what he's doing.

"Relax."

"Wha—"

Butler stops as his shadow rises and encompasses; causing the man to shiver violently at its chill. Instinct immediately screams at him to throw the thing off, but before he can move a faint voice drifts through his mind.

_"Don't fight me, just let me settle."_

Gritting his teeth, he does as it commanded. Soon the shadow sits on him like a second skin; albeit this one with _much_ better sight. If only he could see like this all the time, he'd sure save a bundle on rifle scopes.

_"He's going to test the reflexes, please don't be alarmed when you move."_

Butler frowns. If he didn't know better, he'd think that was his _own_ voice speaking to him.

_"I am. Shadows are just as real as their people, so why would we have different pitches in our vocal cords?"_

The protector's shoulders suddenly roll, his hands also flexing on their own accord.

_"How's this, Master?"_Butler's voice says. His head turns to stare down at the fairy.

_ "Perfect. Mud man, are you ready?"_ the new voice sounds suspiciously like the elf's. So he's in his head too? And how's he supposed to answer to that? Speak? Think?

_"Yes, you're ready. I'm going to release the troll, prepare yourself."_

Release the troll? He was being tapped by Artemis?

_"Yes. Master is good like that."_

That's the second time 'Master' has been used, Butler notes. This isn't going to be some kind of pattern, is it? Why not use his name?

_"I've asked them that too many times,"_ Artemis replies. _"They insist on it. Now, the only way this is going to work perfectly is if you work together. Butler, you must put as much power behind the moves I'm going to put you through as you can. Do _not_ hold back. Understood?"_

Butler sighs. Of course he knows; he's not an idiot.

_"Never hurt to check. Here he comes."_

Butler's eyes shift to watch as the beast shakes his head. With a roar, it charges at him, and the mountain of a man stands almost calmly. Really, the purity of this new sight is astounding; every hair on that thing's ugly hide is clearly visible!

_"Focus. Master says to get behind it and shoot it."_

But why would that work? Judging by the amount of fur covering the beast, bullets won't have any harming affect.

_"I don't ask questions; I just follow Master's orders,"_ the shadow responds.

Mentally shaking his head, Butler waits a moment longer before his legs begin to push off the floor into a roll. Adding his strength behind it; disorienting doesn't begin to cover how he feels as he practically flies across the ground. In the blink of an eye he and his second self have pulled out the gun hidden in his ankle holster and fired an entire round.

_Damn_. Having reflexes like this is unreal; if only it could happen all the time. He'd be the best freaking bodyguard in the world!

_"I thought you already were?" _Artemis' voice echoes in his head, more so than just a minute ago.

_"We are not the only ones being controlled by Master,"_ Butler's voice supplies the answer. _"Your sister is also being prepared to join us, and the one you call Holly is not helping at all. But Master can handle it."_

Oh yes, and the claim of a completely devoted _slave_ is worth his total and unquestioning trust.

_"I am not a slave!"_

_"Both of you, stop squabbling! Keep your minds on the task at hand!"_

_"Yes Master."_

Great. Scolded by someone not even a third of his height. How amusing.

_"Tell me about it!"_ Juliet's voice whispers.

How many people can I hear before I go insane? Butler wonders.

_"All it takes is one, and I will gladly show you later; but right now: focus!"_ Artemis orders, and the Eurasian's dark side feeds him more maneuvers to execute. From the corner of his (amazing) eye, Butler spots a purely badass looking Juliet leap into action with him. With her glowing black (how can that be?) eyes and flickering dark gray skin, she looks like someone better not messed with.

_"You look exactly the same,"_ she informs him. _"Except quite a bit more intimidating with your size and what-not."_

He smirks at her compliment, lacing his hands together around the pommel of his mace and swinging it mightily. It connects solidly with the side of the troll's face, who howls brokenly and stumbles away. Ripping one of the many _very_ expensive paintings from the wall, he chucks it at his assailants. The Butlers easily duck, but for some reason they both turn their heads to follow the portrait's flight path. More than one pair of eyes widen as they trace it to a very ignorant elf.

_"Master!"_ Butler's dim voice calls, and Artemis opens his lids just in time to see the canvas inches from smashing him. Jerking a step back, his eyes flash blue as he calls upon his midnight-doppelganger to catch the artwork. It does, but the simple momentum behind the object causes both Artemis's to fall backward; and the flesh-and blood one cracks his head on the marble landing, stunning him.

Concentration broken, the Butlers' shadows slip off them and Holly's reverts back to its place behind her; allowing gravity to reclaim her with a vengeance as she plummets to the ground below.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ops booth, Root stalks outside to find his 'commander'. After a minute of searching, he finds him joking with a few of the other officers, most of them much higher than 'lieutenant'. Putting on his patient mask, he taps the usurper on the shoulder.

"Foaly needs to see you in the Com. Center," he says blandly.

"What is it now?" Cudgeon growls, crossing his arms.

Root shrugs. "I don't know, I'm not allowed that information."

Briar mutters something, probably obscene, under his breath; but follows the former-commander anyway. He storms into the room, glaring at the centaur before him.

"Well, what is it?" he snaps.

Foaly smiles. "Just wanted to wish you well."

The elf frowns. "For what?"

"On your trip, of course!"

"Trip whe—" Cudgeon begins, but stops as something pricks him in the back. His eyes roll back in his head, and he collapses into a boneless heap.

"On your trip to night-night land," Julius supplies. Reaching down, he pulls the finger-dart from the fairy's back. "Oh no Foaly, he fainted!"

The quadruped gasps. "Looks like you have to step back in as Commander!"

Root smiles. "Yes, it seems like I do. And as my first act, get that damn troll out of that house!"

**^o.o^**

**Ooh! I'm receiving sooo many glares right now! But I love you too!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: **That's my fav too! And to answer your question (though this chapter probably beat me to it): Artemis has...the best way to put it is 'meshed' with the shadows. In the beginning he used to see them as a separate entity; but now he accepts them as a part of him. And YOU stay AWESOME!

**Rocky Pond: **Thank you, I thought he'd be too! Glad you love this so much!

**Shadowdawn199: ***Jaw drops* OMG, you are a freaking genius! And sadly no, Artemis is not a vampire...But that would be amazing!

**Shadow Huntress: **Really? That ability is something I picked up in middle school...and nope, not a beta in sight. Unless you count myself...Anyway, I'm so excited that you liked it! I hope you like this too, because it made sense to continue the fight from his pov. And just thanks for everything! Whenever I get Butler-slammed with writer's block I just think of the amazing review I'll get from you and then the words just pour out! And sorry for the cliffhangers...I hear they're good writing and am trying them out...maybe too much? Eh, whatever. And ya, tween was on purpose. Man, I just love talking to you! You have so many feels that sometimes I think I'll explode!

**Tawny: **Sorry for making you wait; and this isn't going to be done for awhile! I love writing this too much to stop it soon!

**squidgy78: **He really didn't get control back; the shadows just forced him to accept them as a part of himself. You know, like how some people have prosthetic limbs? Well, Artemis has a shadow-limb...I guess. Really, this is all in his head. The reason he lost control in the first place was because he saw the darkness as a power, not a piece of himself. Hope that explains everything!

**Guest 5/14/13: **Yup! And boy does that suck! Well, good luck!

**Eureka and Renton forever: **Yeah...you're not the first to tell me that. But I thought what was coming next was obvious!

**L . Aterix: **That is a cool name, just let me get this out first. And wow, me? Awesome? I think not; I'm just writing for fun! And sorry for the wait, plz don't fall!

**Ultrafred: **Yes, Root gets command back in this chapter, actually; as you most likely read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so it's been awhile. Sorry, severe storms moved through my area and...shit got a little crazy. Anyway, here's a new chapter and Shadowdawn199, I granted your wish! I published a new AF fanficion, ****_Life Sucks. _****Go check it out if you'd like; it sure needs some love! And I think this guy has one/two more chapters in him, but have no fear! I'll be 'translating' _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident_ into Shadow Elf form very soon! But I have one question: Should I just add the new chapters onto this story or create a new one? I've got a poll up on my profile, please do your part and vote!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what goes here, right?**

Time may just be one's perception of Earth's movements through the solar system, but right now Holly really hates it. Slowing down to a near stop when her death's upon her; so not proper. Nonetheless her demise is coming in the most cliché way possible: falling from a great height. Really, the mystical being or beings out there couldn't have thought of a more fitting end for the great Holly Short? Can't she have the peace of mind knowing that her legacy will remain unblemished, even made grander? Apparently not.

All this flies through her mind in the four-point-six seconds it takes for gravity to start dragging her back down to the solid marble of her foyer. Blandly watching as her end slips closer, another absurdity flashes into her consciousness.

How is her family, more specifically Butler, supposed to explain this? Is he supposed to tell the world, her mother, she tripped and fell over the railing at the top landing? That sounds more ridiculous than her shadow dropping her! And she took ballet as a child; her balance is superb! Her death will just sound like a suicide! How cruel can the world be; stripping her family name of honor in such a disgusting way!

The ground is a mere six feet away, and Holly's gaze flickers away from her final enemy to the faces of her…friends? Maybe, the Butlers_could_ be considered close enough to her heart…they're _definitely_ more dear than an employee or hired protection.

Pushing the confusing thought aside, she focuses on her last glimpse of their faces. Butler seems shocked, even a bit terrified; though you'd have to have a degree in psychology like Holly herself does to see _that_. His sister shares his uncomprehending of the situation, and her eyes remain slightly blank as they track her decent into hell. Because surely that's where she's going, after all she's done.

Hey, at least she'll get to see if all the gossip columns are right in speculating her father's state of life: if he's dead she'll see him there; if not…there's her answer.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, waiting with dignity for the sudden stoppage that'll end her short (pun intended) life.

* * *

The fog holding Artemis' mind captive clears quickly; at least compared to a mud man. To him it took _forever_.

But he shouldn't be complaining, seeing as he's not the one falling to his annihilation. Maybe pinning his captor to the ceiling was a _bad_ idea…

Oh well, now's the time to remedy that.

Throwing out his right hand, his shadow flashes across the distance separating him and the girl; safely catching her inches from a fatal crash. It sweeps her up to hover mid-air, much to the evident relief of her guard.

Pushing himself up, he slowly stands; mindful of the dizziness. Just in time to swat away the cause of nearly everyone's expiration.

"Elf," the larger of the Butlers grunts. "Get back inside my head and finish this."

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "An open invitation to invade your most precious sanctuary? Why, of course I accept; I don't want to come across as a prude."

"It wasn't an invite, it was an order."

"Hmm, I usually don't listen to those things, but since this could be considered _your_ home…"

"Just do it!" the man growls, and the fairy rolls his eyes. _Humans, so demanding._

Butler doesn't even wait for the shadow to completely settle before he charges at the troll, hitting the poor beast square in the jaw, at the least breaking it.

_"Is this what happens when someone threatens your employer?"_ Artemis asks, his stomach clenching as the Eurasian continues to lay the smack on the beast.

_"Yes."_

_"You know, if you'd have said 'master' I could've mistaken you for one of my shadows."_

_"They're _that_ protective?"_ Juliet's voice joins the conversation as she also hops into the brawl.

_"Considering I didn't command your shadow to infiltrate your mind…yes."_

The troll wavers under the onslaught, taking jerky steps back to the door. But Butler, obviously not done teaching it its lesson, blocks the door; white teeth gleaming in frozen non-light. Even Artemis doesn't need to hear his thoughts to get the message:

_Where do you think _you're_ going?_

The troll is victim to another devastating right hook, followed closely by the left. Again and again Butler hits the fairy; who isn't the only one being damaged. The bull's claws have rented a few nicks in his shadows; lucky for the muscle-head his darkness is tougher than they look.

The bull continues to be pummeled, head drifting lower and lower as he tries to protect himself. Suddenly, Artemis senses a change in his demeanor, and it's not a good one.

_"Butler, watch—"_ he begins, but isn't fast enough to warn the mud man. The troll lunges forward, but instead of mauling the man's face scrambles over him to high-tail it out of there. But just because he wasn't aiming to hurt doesn't mean he didn't.

Artemis winces as the pain registers with him, for once regretting his deep connection with Night's children. Lowering Holly to the ground, he allows himself to sink to his knees. He doesn't like showing weakness, but compared to Butler at the moment; he could care less.

The large man lies where the myth had run him over; breathe rasping as he tries not to choke on the blood gently seeping into his lungs from the deep gash across his chest. Holly instantly stumbles to his side, a small gasp escaping her lips as she spies the wound. Juliet takes up her brother's hand, pale now that the shadow has detached itself. His bleary blue eyes search for hers, and he quietly asks,

"Holly's…safe?"

"I'm fine Butler," the girl in question replies, resting her own appendage over his. "And you will be too."

She turns pointedly to the only magical creature in the room. "Heal him. That's an order."

Artemis sighs, glancing up to meet her gaze. "Normally I'd say I can't, seeing as I'm drop-dead empty in the magic department." Holly pales, but instantly calculates how long Butler can last and how much time is needed for the elf to complete the ritual.

"But," he adds, standing and making his way to the group, "this wound was not obtained through normal circumstances, so I may be of some use."

"What do you mean by 'normal'?" Holly asks as Artemis crouches next to her.

"This laceration happened because his shadow was torn," he replies, coaxing the patch of black into visibility. True to his word, the midnight substance shivers, seemingly in a great deal of pain caused by an injury a mirror of Butler's. "If I fix this then the wound won't necessarily be fatal anymore, merely a sore spot."

"Well, can you heal it?" Juliet demands.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he asks, placing his thin fingered hand over the rent in the obsidian being. Stroking the area as if straightening out a piece of fabric; he seems to effortlessly reconnect the two sides, making it whole again.

"How is this possible?" Holly sighs, watching in both relief and amazement as the slit on her guard's chest repairs itself in a shower of black sparks.

"Shadows are the outcome of the blockage of light by solid matter. Thus, if you were to cut off your leg the same result would happen to your shadow. Though minor things like the mud man's cut aren't visible to your eyes, when I separate them from their source, the wounds are visible."

Holly blinks, rerunning the explanation in her head. "What about…mental illnesses?"

The elf stares at her for a moment before answering. "Yes…any knowledge you can gain from a regular person you can observe in their shadow."

Holly begins to ask another question, but a crash from outside stops her.

"Artemis? Artemis, I swear to Frond that if you're not alive I'm going to kill you!" a familiar voice calls, electing a slow shake of the head from the pale fairy.

"How can you murder _anything_ if they've already passed on, Commander?" Artemis responds, unreleased laughter coloring his voice.

The Recon leader steps into the view of the door frame, several other agents backing him up. "What the hell happened in here?" he asks, gazing open mouthed at all the ruble.

"A car crash, what do you think?" the captive retorts. "But on the bright side my wish came true."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What are you doing here?" Holly asks coldly. "I told you none of your kind are permitted to enter my home! Are you daring to break your own laws?"

"Not in your life time mud girl," Root spits. "Just came to check on my techie."

Artemis smiles. "Wow Julius, that's your second show of caring in less than twenty-four hours. Do you have a fever?"

"Shut up. Has she lifted her rule on letting you leave?"

"No. I have _not_," Holly cuts in with a hearty glare. "Not until I receive my ransom _Commander_. Only then may you have him back."

Julius frowns. _Looks like we'll have to go through with plan B._

"Hang on Artemis; we'll get you out of there in the hour."

"Looking forward to it," the younger elf replies, his eye straying to the girl next to him as his rescuer disappears.

**^.^**

**Okay, as I said above don't forget to vote! And the outcome will be released in the final chapter, whenever that is! And before some of you go flaming me, I see suicide in a very serious manner and someone suffering from thoughts of such actions should be comforted and listened to, as well as turned over to the correct authorities. I 'spoke' of taking one's life in such a manner in the beginning because that's how I presumed Holly would think of it in her position. Now, please continue. **

**Bookworm1756: **Sorry it took so long, t-storms are not things to be messed with!

**asolomon: **Aw, thank you! I love that you like this!

**Yanoka Kyoki: **I probably could...I do have plenty of characters left over. I really hate how they limit that thing, but it tests us. *sigh* And I do love a good test...

**Tawny: **I'm so happy that you're a long-time reader! And I can't say thank you enough for all the compliments and support!

**L . Arterix: **Lol, glad you've got some muscles! And as for when I complete this...Hell yeah! This little guy's got so much attention I think I'd be forced at gunpoint to carry on! But seeing as I want to anyway, that won't be a problem!

**life is short and so am I: **Yeah, questions! Yes, Artemis is just as intelligent as he was in the books. As for whether he's smarter than Holly...I believe he has more real-world experience but other than that they're pretty much equal.

**Shadow Huntress: **Ugh, tell me about it! Especially when the book takes so long to come out that you have to reread the previous novel to remember what it was about! And I am _so_ relieved that you enjoyed it, you really boost my confidence! And I love that face, I think I might use it later (if you don't mind). And I'm redder than Root right now, so blushing I bet is being done mostly on my part! And I can never thank you enough for sticking with me so far!

**Archadian: **An all caps 'awesome'? With a bunch of 'o's?! I love you! And I have that ADHD thing for books too! And I'm honored that you love my Artemis, and SHADOW POWER is soooo right!

**Shadowdawn199: **In case you didn't read the author's note at the top (don't worry, I sometimes skip them too :) ), I uploaded an Vampire!Artemis fanfic! _Life Sucks, _tell me what you think! And don't be afraid to be harsh, I'm a big girl!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it seems that most people want a completely new story, so while I think of a worthy title (hey, if you want to suggest some go right ahead!), enjoy this new, final, chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I guess I won't be saying this for awhile...how ironic, now I miss it!**

Holly straightens the last photo, though it was perfectly fine before she'd even gone near it minutes before. She senses Artemis nearby, directing portions of his darkness to support sections of the house. That troll did a bit more damage than they'd originally thought.

"Well, that's all I can do," he says from directly behind her, causing her to start and knock the picture askew.

"Would it kill you to announce your presence before you give someone a heart attack?" she growls, fixing it again.

He shrugs. "Yes. I've destroyed many enemies of mine and the People by inducing cardiac arrest."

She rolls her eyes. "You know, I think I liked you insane better."

"Not surprising, since you deal with it every day."

Holly freezes, but forces herself to turn around and face him. "What do you mean?"

The elf arches an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, nor ignorant. Your mother's depression is so strong I felt it all the way in my cell."

"You've known this entire time?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Holly clenches her teeth, forcing down her pride. "Can you heal it?"

He tilts his head. "Why would I do that? You kidnapped me and held me against my will. In fact, you're stilling doing it."

She lifts out her chin. "I'll make it worth your while. There's no doubt in my mind you'll refuse."

"Oh, so you're going to _order_ me to do it, eh? You know, I've never meet a more heartless child than you."

Pushing down the pinprick of pain, she snaps, "No, I'm not going to force you to heal her. I'll…make a _deal_. You cure my Mother of her depression and in payment for your services; I'll return half of my ransom to the People."

His cerulean eyes widen, obviously not expecting _that_. "That…sounds fair."

"Of course it is; I've been doing business like this for nearly three years."

Artemis releases a barking laugh. "I doubt _any_ of your previous ventures have been on this level."

Holly cracks a small smile. "No. No they haven't."

The fairy, still retaining a small smirk, jerks his head at the stairs. "Shall we? It won't take long."

"You can fix her now?" Holly asks when she catches up to him on the landing.

"Yes. Depression is just a shadow, if you will, suppressing a person's usual personality."

"But…it's not _just _depression. She's…" Holly trails off, suddenly finding an interest in the banister.

"Insane? I know. That particular aliment is a bit more…_complex_ than misery, but essentially they're very closely related. One tends to lead to the other."

Holly nods absently, eyes unfocused. "Thank you," she murmurs after a moment.

The elf sighs. "Well, seeing as this may save you from being blown up…let's just say it's my pleasure."

That brings the child back, and her hazel eyes bore into his profile. "You're worried…that I might be killed by your kin?"

"Not worried," he corrects quickly. "Just…a brilliant mind like yours has its uses, and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"So it's for personal gain?"

His head turns sharply to glare at her. "What are you getting at?"

"This is her room," Holly says, changing the subject as she softly opens the door. Peering into the inky blackness, she lightly steps inside and reaches for the switch.

"Don't," Artemis commands, taking her hand in his. She gasps as a freezing sensation cascades over her skin, and suddenly her eyes are blinking in muted light.

Prying her hand out of the elf's, she strides across the room to peek out of the blinds. Daylight streams in, and she sighs.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Artemis asks absently as he looks over her mother's pale figure.

"How to escape the Time Stop; you need to be unconscious to get out."

His eyes flash and he smiles. "I didn't tell you that."

"No, I figured it out myself," she agrees, turning back to watch him. He gently lifts Angeline Short's hand, two fingers on the pulse. His eyes slid shut and a shadow ripples lightly across her skin.

"You're very different from your kind," she notes.

He snorts. "You're just now noticing this?"

"No, I've always known that. It's just striking me now that you're _physically_ different. All the elves I've seen are tan, but you're snow white."

"This coming from the red-head?" he retorts.

"Auburn hair is common for Irish folk," she defends hotly, crossing her arms.

He hums, unconvinced. Another, silent, minute passes before he looks back up at her.

"All seems to be in order, but I'm going to warn you now: fool with me and I will reverse my work here and it _will_ be ten times worse."

Holly nods. "I understand."

He returns the gesture, stepping closer to stand near the sleeping woman's head. Placing the tips of his middle fingers on her temples; his eyes slip shut again as black sparks travel down his arms and into the human's body.

Almost immediately they return; flashing around his wrists as he slowly removes his hands. Between the appendages a sickly darkness is caught, writhing and shivering. With a sharp twist of his arms the shadow shatters, dissipating into the air.

"Is that it?" Holly asks quietly as Artemis dusts off his hands.

"What, were you expecting something more dramatic?"

She blushes, but quickly looks away to hide it. "Maybe."

He chuckles, gliding across the room. "Well, I'm sorry I've disappointed you." Placing a palm on her shoulder, she stiffens as the cold washes over her again.

Gasping, she jerks away; nearly falling in the rug as she arrives back in the Time Stop. Artemis flexes his fingers, slowly shaking his head.

"Sometimes I really hate doing that," he mutters, heading for the staircase. Holly quickly follows, unusually unsure of what to say.

As soon as they reach the bottom floor, Juliet grabs their arms and drags them back to the foyer.

"You guys are just in time, they just delivered the gold."

The human and fairy exchange a glance before allowing themselves to be dragged away. True to her word, sitting on what appears to be a hovercraft are several bars of gold.

Holly sighs lowly, holding herself high. "We had an agreement, and it seems my end of the bargain needs to be fulfilled. Take your half, Artemis."

He nods, turning to the treasure and lifting a hand. Half of the precious metal rises with the movement. He turns back to Holly, eyes blank of all emotion.

"I'd say meeting you was a pleasure…"

"…But it really wasn't," she finishes neutrally. "Now get out before your friends think I'm playing them. I _do_ have a reputation to hold up."

He rolls his eyes, yet obeying her order. "Your mother should wake up as soon as all LEP personnel have left. By tomorrow the hover cart will have exploded, and anything removed from it will also destroy itself."

"So, don't get any ideas, right?"

He nods. "Precisely. I hope to never see you again, Ms. Short."

"The same for you, Mr…"

Artemis smiles humorlessly. "Fowl."

She inclines her head sharply. "Mr. Fowl."

Their eyes meet one last time before he turns, disappearing over the threshold.

* * *

"Artemis! We were just about to go in their and break you out!" Root yells, spying his consultant walking calmly across the grounds.

"That would've been completely unnecessary," he replies, flicking his wrist forward and brining the returned gold into the light. "Besides, if you'd have done that she might have been inclined to take this back."

"How…Why…Did you…?" the Commander shakes his head. "You know what; never mind. Is that all of it?"

Artemis blinks. "No, of course not."

Julius sighs. "Foaly! Get the bomb ready," he says into his helmet.

"Foaly, you do that and I swear to Frond I'll freeze the Ops Booth," Artemis growls, loud enough for the microphone to hear.

"Artemis…?" Julius says slowly, eyes narrowing and his face rapidly turning red. "What are you saying?"

"If you launch that explosive I will personally send my shadow in to warn them," he threatens. "She _beat_ us, Root. Just face the facts and leave her alone."

"B-but she…!" he stutters, now turning purple.

"No, Julius. No 'buts'. Even if you stopped me from alerting them they'd still survive because she _knows._"

"You _told _her?" the Commander snarls, grabbing Artemis' collar.

"Don't you know me at all? Of course I didn't; she figured it out well on her own. Have Foaly test me."

Root sighs, releasing his tech. "Alright. Move out!" he shouts, and immediately every fairy begins to rapidly pack up their things.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Yeah, yeah; welcome home. Now move your butt and help us get out of here."

**^.^**

**33 pages, over 16,500 words, and it all happened in a little over 3 months. Thank you to the following for the follow: **A. Thorn, A. Zap, Addy H . D, Anime binary Panda, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Archadian07, ArtemisFowlFangirl14, BadBoyAddicted, Boidogan, Bookworm1756, Casel002, Come Under My Umbrella, Complete the Circuit, Crazy-random-reader of hogwart, Darman Skirata, DetangedOtakuFangirl, Eureka and Renton forever, Fanghur, GettingTraught, Glassstar93, I Am Blind Justice, If You Give A Duck Chocolate, Kate Chase, kb646, L . Arterix, LiumD, Machiavelli756, NavyBlurd, OPRANGEXERATH, Readergirl99, Reader of a thousand tales, Robin The Girl Wonder, RockPrincess410, Shadow Keeper 35, Shadowdawn199, ShinobiTwin05, StormKing432, SuperValkerie, The Final Lament, TheFoolishTheif, The ye old storyteller, Vercil, Wrothmonk, Yami-leira, Yonaka Kyoki, asolomon, bfd0902, drakefyre, greenpineapple, insane panda, juniperfalcon17, life is short so am I, lolli-dragon12, mistguardian, mrhawkprime, percyjackson'stwinsister, ranziy, squidgy78, strikeIWSP, sym spidey, theM4ST3R, yakskull, **and** zumagirl.  
**And huge thanks to the following for the favorite: **Addy H . D, Archadian07, ArtemisFowlFangirl14, AthenaOwl10, BabLe7, Bookworm1756, Casel002, Cielkisses, ClearShaodws117, Crummywriter, DarkMagister, DerangedOtakuFangirl, Dynamicus Peanuticus, GettingTraught, Girl In RandomLand, Glassstar93, I Am Blind Justice, Kb646, KyuBubble, L . Arterix, Reader of a thousand tales, Robin The Girl Wonder, RockPrincess410, SarahMDillon, Shadow Keeper 35, SilverKnight44, Snowdevil The Awesome, StormKing432, SuperValkerie, TheCookie197, The Corrupted Hobo Ninja, The Grim Reapers Apprentice, The Tantalus Complex, The ye old storyteller, Vercil, Wrothmonk, Yonaka Kyoki, animewelove, asolomon, bluephantomwolf, greenpineapple, life is short so am I, lolli-dragon12, maru101, mrhawkprime, strikeIWSP, sym spidey, **and** yakskull.  
**Also a big hug to all my Guest viewers/reviewers: you know who you are and you are amazing! I couldn't have done this without all of you! **

**Review Replies**

**life is short so am I: **Please excuse me while I bust up laughing. *rolls on floor* A regular Artemis? That's like having a t.v remote and no television!

**Yonaka Kyoki: **Awesome, I will! And thank you for that supreme compliment, no one's ever compared me to a writer before!

**Guest 6/4/13: **Umm...I'm not sure I know what you're talking about...but if it's about how I listened to her request for a chapter from Butler's POV, I do that for everyone. Ask for something and I try my best to include it. But thanks for all the praise on my shadows!

**Shadow Huntress: **LOL, I thought you would! And your faces aren't that hard to get, especially since I live with a text-savoy sister that can't use proper English to save her life. It's really...sad. Oh, and I should let you know: If you like Butler here you might also like him in my other AF fic: _Life Sucks_. It's a story that Shadowdawn199 put in my head, and I made him a werewolf! And once again, I can't thank you enough for staying with me throughout this whole thing!

**Tawny: **Aww, thank you so much! I'll definitely do another story; seeing as so many people loved this! And thank you for staying loyal through the entire writing process! I don't know how you dealt with me and all my insanity!

**Archadian: **LOL, that is so right! Every super hero (or evil doer) needs to take naps! And thank you for being amazing!

**DerangedOtakuFangirl: **Yeah, maybe later. Actually, definitely later in the series. And yes, it's Short manor. And no, puns are always funny! I love them too!

**Girl In RandomLand: **Ha, I love your name! And don't die, here's an update! And...the best? You really think so? I'm honored! :)


End file.
